


Arguing Messengers

by GachMoBrea



Series: Laurel Lenora al Ghul Snart [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: "Legendary", (It's so much fun to mess with Rip Hunter), Angst?, Canon Divergence, CaptainDemonCanary, Father!Leonard, Laurel Lenora al Ghul Snart, Making Stuff Up Because It's Fun, Messengers of Time, Mother!Sara, Multi, One-Shot, Oops! This happens in the Future, Probable Confusing Tags, References to a Futuristic Fix-It?, S01E16, Shock & Suspence?, Uncle!Mick, What the-?, angry people, angry rip, hahahahahahaha, uncle Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: Rex Tyler showed up to stop the Legends from getting on the Waverider.A teenage girl shows up right after him to tell them the exact opposite.





	

"Because, Mr. Rory, you sent me," Rex Tyler announces while the Legends look amongst themselves in shock.

Then, out of the very same spot in the sky, another Waverider comes barreling towards them, in slighter worse condition them Tyler's.  
A teenage girl, tall and blonde, comes barreling out of the ship and points a finger to the newcomer. "Do NOT listen to anything this moron has to say!"

"Who're you?" someone from the group asks.

"I'm from the future," the blonde tells them. "Whatever nonsense this buffoon has spouted? Forget it. If you stay here, you'll all die!"

"Excuse me," Tyler growls indignantly. "I'm a member of the Justice Society of America. On what authority do you come barging to this Time Line calling me a liar?"

"Hers," the teen points to Sara. "High Commander Lance sent me back to stop you from allowing them to all get entangled in a war that could have been prevented."

"Wait, I'm a what now?" the assassin asks, confused.

The blonde time traveler smiles at her, "You're the absolute best leader in all of time and space. Everyone with half a brain looks up to you."

"Sounds more like a personal opinion," Rip frowns, lifting his head. "You still haven't told us who you are."

"Well, I was hoping..." the blonde pauses as she looks around the group, then frowns. "Oh, right. You haven't found him yet. Or was it he found you?"

"Who found who did what?" Mick growls angrily. "Listen you two, I don't like the mind games your playing with us."

"I'm not playing," Rex argues hotly. "You really DID send me here to stop you from getting on this ship. I've never even met whoever this woman is!"

"That's because I come form another Time Line you moron!" the blonde rolls her eyes. "And just so you all know, I was going to wait for the best moment to reveal myself but since that apparently won't be happening any time soon, I might as well just tell you."

The air stills as they all stare at her.

"Well?" Raymond presses when it seems like she's never going to answer.

That seems to be what she was waiting for, because she smiles as she tells them, "My name is Laurel Lenora al Ghul Snart."

"Al Ghul-" Raymond starts.  
"Snart?" Sara finishes.

"Yup!" the blonde rocks on her heels happily as she watches the varying states of shock, completely pleased with herself. "I forgot to ask my moms when you found daddy, but it's obvious that this isn't it-when-whatever. You know what I mean."

"You get into a tryst with my partner?" Mick turns to the assassin.

"Please, refrain from that type of terminology," Stein asks with a little bit of strain to his voice. "There are young people present."

"I'm not a baby, Stein," Jax rolls his eyes. "I know what a tryst is."

"Snart's alive!" Raymond announces belatedly. "Where? Or is it when? How is that possible?"

"There is the possibility that, when the Oculus blew, he was thrown into another time or dimension in space," Rip muses aloud.

"The science behind that theory is fascinating!" Stein brightens immediately. "Would it also be possible that-"

"OKAY!" Laurel waves her hands above her head wildly to stop the older man from geeking out. "I do not want to hear that mumbo science jumbo right now. I just came here to make sure you all didn't listen to dark and gloomy over there."

"Hey!" Rex turns to her. "I'm only following orders! Mr. Rory SENT ME HERE! I didn't just decide to travel through space and time to randomly mess up other people's lives!"

"Really? Because I don't know you and you look like the nosey, get into people's lives, sort of dude. Well, actually," the teenager looks the other time traveler over carefully, hand to her chin in mock contemplation as she tries to hide a wolfish grin. "You look more like a lawyer to me. Can't think of why, you just do."

"Why you!" Rex takes a threatening step closer to the girl, hand raised, but Mick merely smacks the hand down and growls in the kid's face.

"That's my partner's future kid you're threatening there," the pyro narrows his eyes and the kid takes a tentative step back.

"Thanks Uncle Mickey!" Laurel hugs the man from the back. 

"Uncle Mickey?" Jax chokes on the nickname while Sara tries to hide her snorting laugh and Raymond looks completely lost.

Rip steps forwards in an attempt to take over, "What we need to do now is listen to both of your stories and figure out what the next best plan of action is."

"What about the chain reaction through time due to influence?" Rex and Laurel say at the same time. The boy scowls while the girl giggles.

"You can keep facts as vague as possible," the former Time Master explains. 

"Except for the part where you tell us how to save Snart," Sara pipes up, staring intently at her future daughter.

"No problema, mother dearest," the teen gives the assassin a thumbs up. "I figure moving things along will only bring me into the world faster. Which can only possibly be a fantastic outcome, because I'm the best thing since sliced bread. Daddy says so."

"I can't imagine Snart as a father," Jax shakes his head. "I tried but it just doesn't work."

"I keep imagining Laurel in a tiny parka," Raymond remarks to the kid.

"I just want to know who the heck the 'al Ghul' part of the name refers to," Mick turns his attention to Sara. "You got a girl on the side while dating my partner?"

"We weren't dating."

"Sure looked like you were."

"In what way?"

"Momma One already met Nyssa before she fell for Daddy," Laurel supplies for her adoptive Uncle.

"I think there are more important things to discuss that this crazy girl's lineage," Rex growls.

"Didn't I warn you about your attitude towards my niece?"

"Awe! Uncle Mickey!"

"Does that NOT bother anyone else?" Jax whines.

"I think it's endearing," Stein smiles.

"Endearing and Rory in the same context," Raymond shakes his head in amazement. "Who knew?"

"Oh! Can we get something to eat before we figure out I'm smarter than the buffoon?"

"I am not a buffoon!"

"Will you all just shut up?!" Rip roars.

Laurel rolls her eyes, "Crab."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.....  
> (Except for my burning desire to relentlessly pick on Rip Hunter.)


End file.
